


Forever, Tarrant

by BlancheSparkCandela



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancheSparkCandela/pseuds/BlancheSparkCandela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man who was Gerald Tarrant is dead. That doesn't stop him from giving his lover, Damien, what he can. Damien Vryce receives a series of prearranged letters from Gerald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Tarrant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Coldfire. If I did I wouldn't be writing this as fanfiction and making no money.

Vryce got up from his chair behind the desk in his study to answer the relentless knocking on his door. He eyes the man at the door trying to read the intentions of the unexpected arrival. In a gruff voice he asks "Hello?"

 

"Hello sir, would you happen to be a Damien Vryce?" The man shifts his weight due to the nervousness created by Damien's scrutiny.

 

"I am."

 

"I have a letter for you sir." The man pulls out an envelope made of a fine ivory paper stock and hands it over to Vryce. He turns around after handing over the letter and quickly stammers out "H-h-have a pleasant day!"

 

Damien looks down at the letter. It's merely addressed "Vryce" in a deep black ink in very neat almost flame-like script. He closes the door, locks it then turns around. After making his way to his desk and sits down once again he breaks the plain wax seal on the envelope. He pulls out the letter and his eyes are immediately drawn down to the signature at the end of the letter.

 

_“Forever,_

_Tarrant”_

 

His heart skips a beat and his eyes dart back up to the top of the letter.

 

_“Vryce,_

 

_If you are receiving this letter, I am no longer around. I’m dead. I arranged for a series of letters to be delivered to you starting today. I had hoped to never have this arrive in your hands, that what we were getting into wouldn’t result in this._

 

_It has though, and for that I am sorry. I have left you without me. I could say that I hope you move on and find another person to be happy with. That would be a lie. I’m selfish, I want you all to myself. I can’t even tolerate the thought of you being with another person. It fills me with such rage that another would ever dare lay hands on that which is mine._

 

_I want to hold you and tell you that I’ll be back soon. I need to push you up against the wall tear all your clothes off and once again teach you just who you belong to. I wish to hear you you scream for more until you no longer know your own name. Until you beg for me to stop because you can’t take anymore.”_

 

“Tarrant.” Damien lets out a heated whisper, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. His cock is half hard after just reading a few words. his eyes shut for a moment as he lets the words written here sink in. He can hear the dark tone of of the hunter's voice caressing his senses. Only Tarrant would be able to manage that so effortlessly. The man had his unique way of getting under his skin.

 

_“Never doubt my passion for you, Vryce. It burns so brightly and lights up the human part of me. I feared that it would break me down and be my end but every time I hold you in my arms that simply melts away._

 

_“I hope you enjoy each and every letter I have written for you the same way you enjoyed my touch._

 

_“Forever,_

_Tarrant”_

 

Damien places the letter down on the desk, fingers brushing down the smooth paper. He releases a breathy sigh and it’s sound is tinged with his arousal. Damien pulls his shirt off and exposes his chest. Light streams in through the translucent ivory curtains playing and hits Vryce’s skin warming it in a ghost-like touch. He can feel the heat of his desire coursing through him making him tremble. He hasn’t felt like this since Tarrant last touched him. Memories come flooding back to him and fuel his desire, making him burn with lust.

 

He shifts his hips forward in his chair leaning back deeper into the chair and undoes the fly on his pants. He reaches his left hand in and cups his length. An audible moan, low, deep and almost silent passes his trembling lips. He pulls his cock out from inside his pants and then cups and squeezes his balls gently, teasingly. Trying to mimic the one person who had given him the best pleasure he had ever known.

 

Damien’s hand leaves his balls and travels up to wrap around his length. He lightly runs his hand up and down and leans his head back against the back of the chair and closes his eyes to imagine his lover’s visage. He opens his mouth and slips three fingers of his right hand in and begins sucking on them. He no longer keeps lubricant around for this purpose, he hasn’t had the need to in quite some time. He moves his fingers in and out of his mouth, giving his own hand a blow job. He uses his tongue, teeth and lips used to tease each finger until they’re liberally coated to his satisfaction. Drops of the warm liquid land on his chest, making his muscles quiver when a slight draft creates a cooling sensation. He moves his hand lower and down to its destination.

 

His mouth hangs open in a silent moan as he pushes the first finger in past his entrance. It’s been too long since he did this last. He experimentally moves the finger in and out a few times slowly and methodically. He stops with his finger buried inside his clenching hole. He curls the finger forward and a loud moan falls from his lips. He pulls his finger out and lines up his second finger beside it before pushing both in, biting his lip to muffle the moan. He keeps his fingers fully seated inside him for a moment before curling the two digits forward. “Oh, vulking hell...”

 

He alternately curls each finger into the spot inside of himself that causes shocks of pleasure to course through his veins. His cock twitches in response to the stimulation. He pulls his fingers in and out of tht clenching hole, each time brushing over that sensitive part inside of him. He grabs the chair back with his free hand and teos out of his boots. He lifts his feet up on top of the desk, legs spread wide. Damien’s body begins to roll, shift and thrash in pleasure that he is too far gone to control. HIs hips rock in time with his hand’s motions. His muscles tighten and twitch in  Moans, gasps and groans echo through the room. His chest arches forward and he opens his mouth in a silent scream as his cock twitches and spurts out his cum on his abdomen.

  
Damien’s panting breaths are the only thing breaking the silence of the room as he sits there trying to compose himself again. He pulls his fingers out and leaves his hand draped across his leg, still basking in the afterglow. It takes a few moments before his eyes open and he stares at the ceiling eyes beginning to water, remembering the loss he suffered and the loneliness of the past year.  


End file.
